villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charles Bliss
Colonel Charles Bliss (simply known as Charles Bliss) is the main antagonist in the 2016 videogame The Division. He is a military commander and the leader of the LMB. He is in alliance with Aaron Keener and his rogue agents. He was voiced by Rob Stewart. Biography Charles Bliss brought his troops to Manhattan during the crisis, The LMB was hired by prestigious Wall Street companies to protect valuable papers during the outbreak, but were abandoned when the crisis worsened. Now they aim to retake New York and establish a new world order by force. Compared to the other factions, they employ far more specialists with more advanced gear, and their positions are more heavily fortified. But after they were trapped behind the quarantine zone, Bliss took matters into his own hands and started carving out New York for himself, promising to take it back from the "liars and thieves." He rules with an iron first, betraying both the Joint Task Force and the Division at the behest of his ally, rogue agent Aaron Keener. During the attack on the United Nations Embass, Charles Bliss finally appears in a Helicopter, becoming the final boss of the game, finally with a turrets and the Division agents he is defeated during the battle, which causes his helicopter to crash in a building, killing him. Personality and Traits Duty, honor, strength, patriotism, charismatic, morale are just a few words to describe Charles Bliss. He is a highly respected by the Last Man Battalion who would "follow him to the gates of hell". Charles Bliss choose to break his contract with the Wall Street tycoons when he saw no use or benefit to him or his men guarding "dead server farms". He even established an alliance with the infamous rogue agent Aaron Keener upon realizing the intel and technology Aaron Keener possessed. However, he was also highly critical of Keener's methods, pointing out how much the Second Wave have targeted the LMB, and how much this deal benefited Aaron Keener more than him. After the Division started specifically targeting the LMB forces and their leader Charles Bliss, Aaron Keener betrays the LMB and escapes with Gordon Amherst's technology and research notes as well a stakes Vitaly with him as a hostage. This act of treachery throws Charles Bliss into a fit of rage, and Charles Bliss decides to first issue orders and strategy to his soldiers on how to effectively deal with the Second Wave Division Agents before leaving in his private attack-copter to chase Aaron Keener. A most noteworthy and even praiseworthy attribute was seen during the General Assembly, when he had the choice to flee the city and leave his men to deal with the Second Wave Division Agents, he immediately came back and even decided and loudly stated that he would rather die here besides his loyal soldiers than go off and fly away like a coward. This particular attribute does indeed show that despite Charles Bliss totalitarian methods and authoritarian beliefs, he was truly a man of honor, patriotism and morale. Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Genocidal Category:Jingoists Category:Paranoid Category:Sophisticated Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Tyrants Category:Vigilante Category:Enforcer Category:Power Hungry Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Mature Category:Hegemony Category:Hypocrites Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Totalitarians Category:Fanatics Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant